Pro ana (Rewrite)
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: In a desperate attempt to lose weight and escaping from ridicule, Luna Lovegood finds herself in the tangle on of an eating disorder fueled by a deadly website. Can anyone save her? Or will it already be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood skipped down the hallway when she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going, Looney!" The boy snapped. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy glaring down at her.

"Sorry, the wrackspurts infestation's just terrible today, I don't think anything is being done about it, I've talked to Mr Filch about it, he didn't seem very happy about it, maybe I should help him?" Draco scoffed.

"You're even madder than I gave you credit for, Looney." He smirked. Luna frowned. "You're always calling me that," She said, stating the obvious truth as usual.

Draco snickered at her.

"Want a new nickname then? Okay, how about Fatty?" That took Luna aback.

"W-_what_?" She stumbled, the word not quite registering. Draco's smirk grew wider. "Are you deaf now, as well as crazy, Fatty?" He asked, sounding almost pleasant.

Luna quickly walked away but soon found that she couldn't walk away as easily from the oncoming torment.

First came, the drawings of a pig, apparently her, always owled to her at mealtimes. Then came the tripping up in the corridors, but the worst part was when someone had cleverly put a potion in her pumpkin juice so that when she looked in the mirror, she could see nothing but an enormous, horrifying creature that had her features for the rest of the day.

"That's it!" She muttered as she opened her computer. She had enough of the constant torment and she was going to do something about it. She ignored the pop-ups about the homework she had been set for various classes and went online for tips on losing weight.

"Just a few kilos, and then they'll leave me alone, or at least stop some of the things they're doing." She told herself as she typed down 'How to lose weight' She found some tips, but they didn't seem to be able to help her as quickly as she would've liked.

Then she thought of something. She had watched a video, which had mentioned something called... a Pro-Ana site? That helped with losing weight? She would give it a go. She was desperate, she wasn't sure how long it would take for her to _truly_ break.

She carefully typed it down and went on to the first website and scrolled down to the diets. She would try the rainbow diet, it sounded fun, if she was being honest. She thought the exercise and much of each one was required was a bit much, but she really couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

She also noted the bracelets that could be made and quickly went to find some thread and beads to make some.

The next day she sat down and looked for an apple, before finding one in front of her and cutting it in half, just like it was shown on the website and bit into one half, slipping the other in her pocket, ready for lunch time.

After school, she went to the kitchens looking for a cucumber, seeing as far she knew, there were likely to not be any of them at the Great Hall. She got the food and skipped down to her dorm with it, planning on eating it, but wondering if it was better to eat before or after exercise.

She had made her decision when she got there though, she was starving, all she had that day was an apple, a tiny, red, shiny _apple._

She was sure she would go insane if she didn't have anything to eat and practically inhaled the whole cucumber, before getting down to work.

Not even 10 minutes later, however, Luna was already wanting to go back on trying to be skinny, it hurt to take a breath and she flopped onto the nearest chair, gasping. She got out her phone and typed 'I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore' She added a sad face and then the messages came pouring in like an avalanche.

"Don't quit! Do you want the bullies to win?!"

"You're going to give up that easily?! You have no will power whatsoever!"

"C'mon, seriously? Not even a whole day and she's already quitting"

Luna sighed. 'Alright, I'll try again' She typed reluctantly. Approving texts appeared on the screen. "See, knew you'd come around!"

"Looks like you're more determined than we thought"

Luna sighed, got up off the sofa and resumed the torture for another thirty minutes, before giving up and going to take a shower before her dorm mates came in.

**Author's note:**

**Hi everyone! It's been a while! Sorry about that, and that the chapter was probably boring and short, I was a little hooked on stuff outside of writing. By the way, this is the rewrite of Pro-Ana, so some things might stay, others won't like how Luna's problem started. I hope you all like this one as much as you liked the other one! Please leave a review!**

**Cya! :)**


	2. Busy bodies

"Oh hi, Luna!" Ginny called from across the hallway. Luna smiled.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said vaguely. Ginny noticed the red beaded bracelet Luna had made a couple of weeks ago. "I like your bracelet, what's it for?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, they're for a group, we make crafts like this." She answered, smiling in her usual fashion. Ginny nodded. "How come you're not in the great hall anymore? I haven't seen you there in weeks." She asked.

"Oh, I just kept missing breakfast, I've been sleeping in an awful lot lately" Luna answered. In reality, she hadn't, instead, she had started eating in the kitchens, mouse-sized portions and instead of sleeping as she had told Ginny, she was getting up earlier in favour of doing laps around the Quidditch field, much to the approval of her friends online.

"Oh, all right, I'll see you later Luna" Ginny walked away and met up with Hermione as they had agreed. "Did you talk to her?" Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded. "She seems okay, she says she has a new online group and made a bracelet for it"

"Did she seem a little strange?" Hermione pressed.

"No, she says she's been sleeping in later though." Hermione thought for a moment and suddenly looked startled.

"Ginny, I know I might sound crazy even suggesting this but, I think this whole situation is a lot more complicated than it looks..." She said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, quickly gaining interest.

"What if she's pregnant?" Ginny looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"She would never do that!" She said firmly.

"Think about it. Pregnant people are always tired because of the hormones and she's been wearing looser clothes lately, that could be to hide a baby bump and then her not eating in the great hall, what if she's hiding her pregnancy cravings or something?" Hermione pointed out.

Ginny looked as though Hermione had dropped a bomb on her. "You...might be right." She said. "What do we do?"

"Well, I say we let her tell us if she wants to, the poor thing's probably stressed out as it is, in the meantime, we'll help her-subtly." She answered.

Luna frowned at the box that had been left at her dorm. It had contained some weird book about a pregnancy until she got it, or so she thought. Someone clearly thought she was so fat, she looked pregnant and gave her the book just to taunt her! Well, she was going to show whoever it was that they were wrong. She just needed to work harder

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry it's short, but it's midnight here, I'll revise the chapter later to make it longer, so sorry about that! On to the review!**

**Depressed boii: Oh, I'm glad you're enjoying this and I hope you get better soon :) She's my favourite character too and yes, I do know that Evanna Lynch had anorexia before she got cast :)**

**Cya! :)**


	3. Hogsmeade

"So, do you think she knows we know?" Ginny asked as Luna walked past the Great hall. "I don't know." Hermione turned back to her bacon, which had gone cold and she wrapped it up with some toast.

"We'll talk to her at Hogsmeade, okay?" She affirmed.

Luna meanwhile, was feeling very pleased with herself. She had just gone through all over her clothes after her morning run around the quidditch field and found that all of her clothes were now too big for her, something that made her heart sing with joy. All of her clothes now hung off her, like an extra skin.

She eagerly wrote the news on her blog part and was immediately greeted with nice comments that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

'Only, wouldn't it be just delicious to fit into kids clothes? Like, 12-13? Think of all of the adorable designs!' someone had written excitedly after a short message of 'congratulations'. Luna thought about it.

These girls in the group were all muggles, so she had had had to work out the rough dress size, which she had decided was around a 10, petite size and considering she was too small for her clothes now, she guessed she could fit into children's clothes.

"Challenge accepted! But how?" She wrote back. She had found she could act like a completely different person on the internet, she could act confident, cool and she could _truly_ fit in. That was the magic of the internet.

'Just up your game a little if you want it as a Christmas present to yourself, don't drink _anything_ but water, replace most meals with it. Water's magic, if you think you're hungry, you're just thirsty and drink it instead. Oh, and try doing exercises with your fingers and toes! It looks so cute!' The girl had typed back, before sending a video of herself doing the exercises. Luna beamed and shut her laptop.

She skipped down to where all the other students were after pulling on a now-oversized dress to go to Hogsmeade. She couldn't help but notice Hermione and Ginny staring at her, almost intensely, like they were scrutinizing every tiny part of her.

Maybe they had figured out that she had lost weight? When she got to Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ginny had asked her to come with them to the Three Broomsticks to talk about 'something sensitive', which she gladly obliged to.

They sat down after Ginny and Hermione ordered Butterbeer and Luna almost did the same, before remembering the advice she had gotten on her blog and asking for water.

She noticed that little gesture had attracted her friend's interest, judging by the way Hermione nudged Ginny and whispered in her ear. Their drinks arrived and Hermione quickly abandoned her Butterbeer and leaned on the table towards Luna.

"Luna, you can decide to tell us, but we just wanted to let you know, we know what's going on and we're not judging you for it." She said. Luna, however, was confused. "What are you talking about Hermione? She asked.

"Didn't you see the book in your dorm?" Hermione asked. Suddenly it all became clear to Luna. It had been Hermione who had sent her the hateful book. She thought she was that fat.

Why did she hate her so much? And she had even considered her as a friend! She felt as though something sharp had pierced her heart and simultaneously felt tears pricking at her eyes.

"O-oh." She got up and ran from The three broomsticks crying, abandoning her water, leaving Hermione and Ginny staring after her, horrified. "Luna! Come back!" Ginny called after her but to no avail. Luna was already down the street and couldn't hear her.

"I don't think she was ready," Hermione said quietly, staring at the glass of water Luna had bought, the only thing that was proof she had been there at all.

"I didn't think she'd get that upset about it though." Ginny breathed, deeply concerned for her friend. "That was so unlike her too, she always seemed so free, not caring about anything. This baby must've really stressed her out for her to react like that."

Luna meanwhile had settled in an alleyway crying so hard she could barely breathe. She was going through the conversation over and over again in her mind, which proved to be a terrible idea, as it only made her feel worse and cry even harder.

She eventually calmed down after what seemed like hours, remembering she needed some new clothes, her old ones wouldn't fit and went to the clothes shop. The whole way there, she was planning on how to prove Hermione and Ginny wrong. She had that advice from the girl on her blog and she intended to use it as much she could.

She cheered up immensely when she picked out the smaller clothes from the children's section. They were absolutely adorable and she took a few 11-12s along with larger sizes and went to put them on, knowing that she would have to work hard to fit into them.

She went to put them on in the dressing room and looked in the mirror. For a split second, she could see a skinny girl wearing the dress she was wearing, then the illusion disappeared and was replaced with a horrifying one.

She was nothing but a hateful blob of a girl, miserable, large and stretching the beautiful dress. Tears pricked once again at her eyes and she tore it off over her head, wiping at them fiercely.

No wonder Hermione and Ginny thought she was pregnant, she was enormous. She bought the clothes and went back to Hogwarts, resolving to work harder on losing weight.

A few weeks later, Ginny went out for an early morning run, it was getting colder, seeing as Christmas was very near and she had pulled a warm coat. She caught sight of a small, blonde-haired figure, running the other way. Luna, except she looked different somehow.

As she got closer, it quickly became clear what different about her best friend. And it also occurred to her she and Hermione were very wrong, thinking Luna was pregnant. Before Luna had looked fine, slim and some would have even called her pretty in a special way, like no one else but now that unique beauty was gone.

Luna was pale now, ghostly pale and she looked-to Ginny's shock and equal horror-like she would snap any moment. She wasn't wearing a coat either, just a jumper and leggings, only illuminating how thing she was.

She seemed so fragile, bird-like, every bone in her body seemed to be showing and she looked as though the wind could blow her away. She looked surprised to see Ginny. "Hello, Ginny!" She said.

"Luna...are you okay?" Ginny asked, managing to form the sentence with difficulty, still in shock at the drastic change in her best friend's appearance. Luna looked surprised. "Yes, why?"

"When was the last time you've _eaten_?" Ginny whispered, the whisper sounding much louder than if she had screamed the words. The two girls stood staring at each other in the bitter cold.

**Author's note:**

**Whoo! Longest chapter yet. On to the review!**

**Depressed boiii: Yeah, I know, I thought it'll be fun to have them barking up the wrong tree**

**Cya! :)**


	4. Tips and Tricks

The silence that hung heavily around Luna and Ginny was louder than if they had both been screaming at the top of their lungs. "When was the last time you've eaten?" Ginny repeated.

"I've been eating, Ginny...just been dieting for a little while," Luna said hesitantly. Ginny stared at her. "Why? You didn't need to lose weight in the first place!" She cried incredulously.

She grabbed ahold of Luna's tiny shoulders, terrified that Luna might break into little pieces at her touch. "Please Luna, this is scary, don't lose anymore!" She begged.

Luna was torn. She still had a long way to go, but she was sure she had never seen Ginny look so scared in her life. "All right... but don't tell Hemione!" She sais. Ginny looked at her, still having the terrified look in her eyes, she didn't even seem to question Luna's request. "I won't, but please stop this Luna. Please..."

About 30 minutes later, Luna found herself deleting and retyping her message before she shut her eyes, sent it and ran from the phone. 'I'm quitting' She had written.

5 minutes later she crept back to find an avalanche of disapproval from her friends. 'Why?! You were doing soo well!' 'What happened to all of that willpower?!' 'Do you want to stay FAT and UGLY?!'

Luna felt bitter tears trickling down her cheeks at the harsh comments. She didn't want to stay fat, she still had such a long way to go. 'My friend saw me and got scared and told me I didn't need to lose weight' She texted back. The responses poured in.

'She can't see your flaws, she's not a true friend' 'She's blind, she can't see how much you resemble a pig?' 'If you have to, trick her!'

That last response threw her. 'How..?' She asked.

'Simple, eat in front of her, but once the meal's over, run to the nearest bathroom and throw it up! It's fool-proof!'

Luna wasn't sure, she didn't want to trick Ginny, but the idea of staying thin was so tempting, she needed it, it was what she lived for, watching the numbers go down on the scale, knowing she was thinner, her clothes feeling looser, it was everything to her. 'Okay'

For the first time in weeks, Luna went to the Great Hall. Ginny was watching her like a hawk as she choked down some toast. She suddenly realised she was starving and had some bacon and sausages.

When she'd finished, she started to regret what she'd eaten, she felt sick and ran to the nearest bathroom, throwing up violently almost too soon as she got into a cubicle. She wasn't used to eating now, she knew it, and somehow, that made her happy. She would be able to stay thin and stop Ginny from worrying, two birds killed in one stone.

A few weeks later, around Christmas time, Luna found herself in the bathroom again and was just finishing up when she heard someone crying. Mrytle, probably, she had seen her a few times, usually wallowing in self-pity in the next cubicle.

She pulled her oversized cardigan tighter around her bony frame, disguising how frighteningly thin she was and walked out to find Hermione crying. For a moment she just stood there, before calling out to her.

"...Hermione?" She called out softly. The bushy-haired girl looked up and suddenly latched on to her, sobbing her heart out, before withdrawing, looking startled.

She reached over as though she was planning to pull one of Luna's sleeves up, but she slapped her hand away. "What happened?" She asked.

Hermione seemed to have forgotten about what had shocked her so much and started to cry again. "I-Ron-Me-" Luna patiently comforted her somewhat and led her out of the bathroom where Harry was waiting with a stack of books.

"Hermione-you left these in the library." He said. Hermione took the books and went on her way, while Harry and Luna set off down the corridor.

"She's a bit upset, I thought it was Moaning Myrtle, but it turned out to be her. She said something about Ron." Harry looked awkward.

"Yeah, they've had a bit of a fight. How are you, Luna?"

"Oh, I'm well, a bit lonely without the DA, but I've found a few new hobbies." She fingered the bracelets she had made.

"That's nice. Hey, do you want to come to Slughorn's party tonight?" Luna turned to him in surprise and he hastily said, "Just as friends"

"Of course I'd love to go as friends! I've never gone anywhere as friends before!" As soon as those words left her mouth, Luna instantly regretted it.

_How would she update her friends on her weight loss if she was at a Christmas party, where she'd probably breathe some extra calories by accident?_

_"_Great! So, seven?" Luna nodded and forced a smile, before heading to her dorm, where she filled her friends in on the situation, and they gave her good advice, like, take food, and put it back when no one was looking.

After an hour of ransacking her wardrobe, Luna brightened up her dress with a few accessories, like a pasta necklace and her bracelets helped. She looked in the mirror, seeing a skinny girl, before the image distorted into the horrifying image she always saw. She needed to work harder.

She was about to walk out of her dorm when the world suddenly tilted to the side and she suddenly found herself lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. She got up and brushed it off as nothing and went to meet Harry.

**Author's Note**

**Okay, that's all for now, it's getting pretty late here, so on to the review!**

**depressed boi: I'm glad you could relate to Luna and that your friends helped you. Ginny will help her, she's trying to at the moment, but Luna needs to get off the website first before anyone can truly help her.**

**Cya! :)**


	5. The Party and Christmas

Luna met Harry in a corridor, pulling her cardigan tighter around herself, shivering. She hadn't realised how cold she was until that moment. "Are you okay, Luna?" Harry asked, looking concerned for her.

Luna nodded. "It's just, cold." Harry looked at her, confused.

"It isn't, though." He said, sounding even more concerned now.

"I'm very sensitive to the cold." Luna sighed. Harry nodded, looking as though he didn't really believe her, but dropped the subject as they walked.

"I've never been to this part of the castle," Luna said dreamily. "At least, not while awake" She looked at Harry. "I sleepwalk, you see, that's why I wear shoes to bed."

They got to the party and after meeting up with Hermione, Luna had drifted away from them. She was too busy gazing at everyone else. They all seemed to have perfect shapes. No matter what she did, it just felt as though she was never going to be good enough, never going to be happy with the way she looked.

She went into a corner and got out her phone, suddenly feeling alone. "I'm at the party, but everyone seems thinner than I am." She texted. Within minutes, a mix of supportive and criticizing comments appeared.

"Take some of them as an example, you're clearly not upping your game enough." One comment read.

"I bet you snacked at one point! Snacking makes you bloat, cut the snacks and you'll feel pretty." Another read.

Luna breathed in. The comments felt like a knife through her heart, but at the same time, made her feel like she had someone to turn to. Someone to give her advice on improving herself. And that was something that made her smile.

She sat there for a while, observing all of the girls. Every last one of them seemed to make her feel fatter and more and more worthless until she just couldn't take it anymore. She got up, tears stinging her eyes. "Luna?" Hermione called, seeing her.

She was truly surprised, Luna had always seemed to look dreamy and far away with that vague smile on her face, but now she looked lost and her eyes were misted with tears. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying to hug her, but Luna jerked as though she had slapped her.

"Tell Harry I went back to my dorm." She said softly, before sprinting away, away from the party and into the nearest bathroom to stare at herself, feeling heavy, fat and hopeless. She pulled her cardigan off, slowly, to reveal her frighteningly thin body. Except she couldn't see that.

Where someone else could see her bones looking ready to slice through skin any moment, she saw flabby pieces of skin that, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't shift. It was just there, just to mock her.

She knew just what she needed to do. If she went home, her father would see how little progress she had made and then mock her by forcing her to eat. She couldn't let that happen. She just couldn't.

She pulled out her phone and texted her father a message, one that broke her heart to send, but knew it was for the best. After all, who could love someone who had no will power whatsoever?

The day everyone else was due to leave for Christmas, Luna watched them with a mixture of whimsy, sadness and jealousy, but she told herself fiercely that she didn't deserve it as she ran the track, only stopping once she _truly _couldn't take it anymore.

She thought of all the food that was inside the Great Hall, and how everyone else was enjoying it. She scolded herself before pushing herself harder. She sat down updating her friends who gave her a mixture of praise and criticism.

"Great work! But why can't you do crunches and sit-ups too?"

"Running won't float you to all of your hopes and dreams, don't you know that?"

Luna sighed, desperately wanting to cry. She was hungry, tired and cold, colder than she had even thought was possible. She was so hungry she felt as she was going to fall at any moment. Her head was spinning madly and she held on to a pole to steady herself.

She drank some water, but even that couldn't soothe the burning hunger inside of her. She returned to her common room to find that her father had sent her some Christmas presents.

Some of them were books, which cheered her up a bit. Others were clothes, but the rest were sweet treats, which made her mouth water but she shook her head. They looked beautiful, sweet, mouthwatering. But she knew that they were dangerous and could very easily undo all of her work.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, it's short and probably boring, I'm so sorry it's late too, homeschool had an impact on writing, but I'll try and make the updates more regular. On to the reviews!**

**Depressed boi: She does, but she needs to get off the website first before she can get proper help. **

**thatonekidTheo:Aww, I'm glad! :) Here's the next chapter!**

**Cya! :)**


End file.
